Housing construction has evolved over the centuries from simple single room structures to the modern multi-room dwellings of today. The evolution has evolved to where the modern house contains a plurality of separate or basically separate rooms arranged for maximum comfort, accessability convenience and privacy of the occupants. In general the basic rooms comprise sleeping areas, bathing areas, work and/or storage areas, cooking and dining areas, entertaining and recreation areas and utility zones housing the primary heating and cooling systems. In such housing layouts little if any provisions have been made in the past by variable passageway/connections for maximum utilization of energy for heating and cooling consistant with desirable traffic patterns which today should be a major consideration in view of current high energy costs.